


Apocalypse

by drarryer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apocalypse, Battle of Hogwarts, Dancing, Death, F/M, Fluffy Angst, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Passion, War, cigarettes after sex, swaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryer/pseuds/drarryer
Summary: And they stood, holding each other, in the middle of combat. A battle. A war. An apocalypse.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass & Draco Malfoy, Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest listening to the song 'apocalypse' by 'cigarettes after sex', before and during reading this fic :)

The moment he entered the broken and dull courtyard with the smell of death, where there were people bent over dead bodies, mourning their loved ones. He heard a woman wailing, and immediately knew who it was. He looked around frantically trying to spot her, only to find the love of his life crying out to the sky and bent down in front of Millicent’s dead body. He ran to her as he attempted to hold back the tears stinging in his eyes, suddenly, Astoria was much too far away and the courtyard became endless. When he finally reached her, his feet skidded beneath him and he fell beside her, he grabbed her shoulders to look into her tear-filled, morose eyes. The moment Astoria looked into Draco’s eyes, she exhaled shakily.

  


“Draco,” She whispered in her sad and emotion-filled voice like she didn’t want anyone to hear the unsaid conversation between Draco and her. She tried to voice out something else, but she couldn’t, all she could say was his name, so she said just that, chanting it in a whisper like a silent prayer.

  


Draco wrapped his arms around Astoria slowly, with tears of his own going down his cheeks.

  


Draco held Astoria tightly while she cried, burying his face in her honey brown locks, breathing in her scent that smelled like rain and the damp earth that comes with it. Astoria clutched Draco‘s chest while she concealed her face in his shoulder as if she could find salvation there. They sat there, clasping each other while all around them was chaos as if they could stop everything and live forever in the moment. But they couldn’t, no one could. Everyone was still dying. Hogwarts was still being turned to dust. The battle was still unceasing, time was still running, without a second glance to love and death.

  


He whispered soft comforts in her hair, occasionally kissing her forehead gently while Astoria’s silent sobs turned to pants. It sounded like music, the kind that Astoria played on the hollowed-out pianos left in the dark music classrooms of Hogwarts. Draco’s citrusy and musky scent smelled like the potions he used to make, the ones that he would form during his alchemy lessons. 

  


“I just want to dance,” She whispered with her eyes closed, so quietly that he almost didn’t hear her request.

  


“Anything for you, love,” Draco whispered in a hushed tone. He stood up slowly, forcing his legs not to give out, and held her up by her arms. She opened her eyes and he drowned, the color so unique that you couldn’t tell if they were grey or blue, and Draco saw the brittle love written in them. “There’s no music.”

  


“We don’t need music, we have our own music,” She said as she clasped Draco’s hand gently and led it to her chest, and there Draco felt the soft thump of her heartbeat in a steady rhythm. Draco slowly gripped Astoria’s hand and guided it to his own chest. Both their hearts slowly starting to beat in a simultaneous rhythm. Draco trailed his fingers down to Astoria’s waist and gently held her hand in his while Astoria put her other hand on his shoulder. Both of them looking deeply into each other’s eyes.

  


They didn’t move their feet, they just swayed, slowly, gradually, intimately. Astoria with her hair tangled and her eyes sunken and her beauty still shining. Draco with dirt in his hair and his eyes swollen because of crying and his fondness still showing. Astoria and Draco with their love between them, dancing in the middle of the courtyard with spells firing, dead bodies, and death eaters all around them. Astoria looked at the light catching his neck. She reached for it and felt something cold against Draco’s warm skin, a chain. She pulled on it and saw it was her locket, the one she gave to Draco before he left. She opened it, and it showed a moving picture of her and Draco. She looked back to Draco and Draco gazed upon her with love and fondness.

  


“I wanted to remember you by something,” Draco said.

  


Astoria didn’t say anything. Tears welled up in her eyes again but this time she didn’t let them fall. She trailed her hand up to Draco’s cheek and caressed his cheekbone with her thumb and inched her face closer to his.

  


“I love you, Astoria,” Draco said, she could feel the raw truth spilling from his mouth.

  


That was all it took for Astoria to press her lips to Draco’s, and Draco pressed back harder, tried to tell her everything that couldn’t be said by words, through a kiss. It wasn’t rushed or passionate, but rather, gentle and intimate. They broke apart and pressed their foreheads together and shared their breaths. 

  


“And I love you, Draco.” She breathed out, looking at him with those intense eyes of hers.

  


And they stood, holding each other, in the middle of combat. A battle. A war. An apocalypse.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! God I want to write some backstory to the locket now. I probably will.


End file.
